Heat Wave
by Lo21
Summary: Bella is working her last summer as a camp counselor. When an unbearable day/night heat wave drives Bella to find some relief near the camp lake, she gets a bit more than she anticipated. AH. O/S. DCM Challenge. Lemon. M RATED.


**A/N **I wrote this O/S last summer and it was to sharpen my Twilight lemon writing skills. I'd like to thank _Dirty Cheeky Monkeys_ for the challenge in lemon writing and for getting my writing to a new set of eyes/readers. Special thanks to _shpwhitney _for pre-reading and for being very *ahem* encouraging about my participation. This story had been collecting virtual dust (it's an off-season story) until Whit brought it back to my attention. Thanks! And finally, thanks to _LovelyBrutal_ for being a super-fab beta!

******** RATING**:** MA. 18+ ********

* * *

><p><strong>Heat Wave<strong>

* * *

><p>Outside? Inside? There was literally no difference. It was hot, humid, and it felt like an inescapable sauna... from Hell. At ten o'clock in the evening it was still over 90 disgusting degrees. Living in California, I suppose it wasn't too shocking; still it didn't mean I had to enjoy the weather. I was very much looking forward to the move to Washington; I knew they had to have cooler summers. I could feel the sweat at the back of my neck and no amount of hand fanning was getting me any cooler. <em>Why was I here again? Oh right…<em>

"Bella, are you sure you're not coming?" Jane asked. She didn't even bother to turn around as she pouted her lips and checked her lipstick in the small oval mirror that was hanging by her bed. I rolled my eyes. _So genuine, that girl._

"Positive. This headache is killer. Have fun," I said as enthusiastically as I could fake. I peeked up from my book and she finally met my eyes in the mirror. Woops. I must have sounded like I was definitely going to enjoy being alone. It was also safe to assume that she probably knew I was faking a headache. Not that I cared if she knew.

I wasn't in a party mood even though I'd been looking forward to the stupid thing for months. I'd done this _thing_ since I was seventeen, and four years later I finally understood that it wasn't really about "knowing" my fellow workers, it was all about scoping out new people and securing a new summer hook-up. I was only interested in one guy—Edward—and _of course_ he was taken, the first summer I was officially single. In fact, Mike and I had broken up when I'd come home the previous summer.

"Okay," she said, turning her body around to face me. One raised eyebrow showed that she would be judging my inability to be social for the evening. The squeaky screen opened minutes later and Heidi barged inside wearing a red, low-cut, slutty-looking, boobs-hanging-out micro mini dress that left little to anyone's imagination. _Really?_ It looked like she was going to a club instead of a middle of nowhere camp party. I knew who's attention she was looking for.

"Hey girls," Heidi squealed. I gave her a lackluster wave, as she made a beeline to Jane and they began a high-pitched conversation that I quickly tuned out. It was great blending in with the log cabin sometimes. Good thing it didn't bother me to be ignored. They hooked arms and happily walked away without even asking another time if I was coming. I heard them chatting and giggling as their shoes hit the ground under the crunchy graveled path until they were out of earshot. They were headed along the path that led past the "bosses" cabin toward the male camp counselor cabins. The girls and guys' cabins were on two opposite sides of the camp site and it was a good ten to fifteen minute walk. Probably twenty in the stripper shoes that Heidi was wearing.

Happy_ secret first day back camp party _day! Not. Some of us knew each other already, were meeting for the first time, or just wanted a new hook-up partner for the summer. I'd done the whole formal introduction thing earlier in the day and I didn't need to do it again, especially not with all the attention and flirting that would be geared towards all the guys and especially to ones named Edward.

The kids would be arriving in three days and we'd spent all of the day getting the calendars, schedules, meetings and other preparations done. There would be these few days of quietness before the chaos and adrenaline took over the quiet beauty of the camp.

The reason I was boycotting the party was actually pretty simple. Jane, my roommate for the summer, told Heidi and I that she'd heard (from a friend of a friend) that Edward was getting serious with some girl from his college. "Like, put a ring on it, serious, serious," were the exact words, if I remembered correctly. I knew the gossip wasn't exactly reliable, but how could someone not want to hold on to a guy like Edward? After hearing about it, I wasn't in a mood to smile as he talked about his girlfriend or fiancée or whatever she was.

Heidi and Jane were BFF's and I didn't particularly like either of them, but I was professional and tried to quietly roll my eyes or fake hang myself in private. I guess it was because I always took my job seriously while they sat around and talked and gossiped. Heidi also had no shame in flirting with Edward, regardless if he was available or not. At least Jane had some boundaries. Needless to say, Heidi scoffed when Jane told her that Edward was not available. In fact, she seemed to accept it only as a challenge to be even more of a flirt, of which I had been witness to previously during the day. I'd had fun observing her tricks over the last two years she'd worked here; batting her eye lashes, the touches on his arm or leg, the flipping of her hair, the everything-you-say-is-funny laughing, and last, leaning over in low cut tank tops. I was particularly pleased when Edward didn't respond to her aggressive flirting. It gave me a slight satisfaction that not every man drooled over a girl like Heidi.

No one knew that I'd had a crush on Edward, except my best friend, but she'd never seen him and I'd only given her bits and pieces. I sighed with an exaggerated breath as I questioned working this year. I was too old for this shit, but I couldn't help wanting to get just one more summer of interaction with him. This was the absolute end though. I knew I would _not_ come back next year, even if Edward himself, begged me.

It was so beyond stuffy inside our cabin and there was absolutely no air that was circulating in the screened-in cabin that I got antsy. I eyed the basket of craft scissors on our shared desk and talked myself out of not cutting my long brown hair off. _Yeah, a choppy self-cut hairstyle was definitely NOT worth the bit of slight coolness that I might benefit from._ I put my bookmark inside the book and grabbed a flashlight and picnic blanket. I needed to get out of the damn heat hole. I slipped my flip-flops on as I visualized the perfect place to head to. The lake. I was sure if there was a breeze, it would come from the water. It would be much easier to read without having to keep fanning myself.

As I walked along the deserted trail heading to my favorite part of the lake, it felt like I'd been slapped in the face with a warm towel. Even though my outfit consisted of blue cotton cheerleading type shorts, and two thin layered tanks, it was too hot and I was still sticky with sweat. It had been a week of 90 and 100 degree days, a certifiable heat wave.

I'd been working at the same camp for four summers and taught the beginning and advanced guitar music classes for the camp of boys and girls. I really enjoyed doing it most times; it hardly felt like work. The reason I continued to come back though was definitely propelled by a certain tall, lean, gorgeous swimming instructor.

I know it's probably cliché, but I'd been madly in lust with Edward since that first summer we worked together. As was half the female camp counselors. I'd just gotten together with my boyfriend and it was my first real relationship and I knew that Edward was just something gorgeous to look at. But each year I'd come back and Edward's presence made my heart race and my cheeks blush. I got to know his personality more and our accidental touches made me _feel _more. He was almost never wearing a shirt and he always had water in his hair and glistening off of his toned and muscular chest. But, in his eyes, I was just Bella Swan, camp acoustic guitar teacher. My mild attempts at flirtation were juvenile to say the least. I counted on teasing, being sarcastic, and rolling my eyes at him when he said something stupid as my way of flirting._ I never said I was any good at it_.

Each year I'd planned whole conversations in my head where I'd work up the courage to say how much I wanted him, and how things would line up perfectly and we'd find some way to be together, even despite living in different cities. However, for every brilliant ending to my heart-filled confession, there were two appalling endings. My favorite was the vision of him patting me on back and saying, "oh, isn't that cute." The second was that there would be no words except his cute hysterical laugh….at my expense.

It totally sucked that he'd be moved into my long-list of "never know" regrets. After this summer I'd just smile and pretend that I never imagined how we'd be as a couple. I'd say (figuratively, of course) "Peace out. Thanks for occupying my mind for a solid four years, have a great life!" and have to _mean _it. I had to pull him out of my mind like a Band-Aid healing a cut. If done fast, I'd barely feel the sting.

**oooo**

After walking down the long curved path down to the lake, I found my favorite spot, a shallow part with a giant tree to lean against. I sat down onto the grass, slipped off my flip-flops and felt the blades tickle the underside of my feet. I loved the feeling of summer grass strands in between my toes.

It was dark outside, but, at this certain spot, when the clouds were away, the moonlight hit the water a certain way and it filtered in a white light through the trees. The water was mostly still, but there was still a calm ripple, gently lapping at the edges. It was serene and soothing and it would have been a perfectly beautiful night had it been cooler.

It definitely felt like summer. After a few minutes of actually trying, I decided to ditch the book and just enjoy the beautiful night. In the spring, I was moving to Seattle to go to school, and be serious and get a real job and all that important stuff someone my age should be doing. I'd already delayed college by two years.

Despite the heat, it was the quietness of the night and the view of the lake that was just too breathtaking to have my nose stuck in a book. I'd have much more serious times ahead. I wanted to remember my summertime like this. I had no really big job responsibilities, no school obligations, just a summer where I could play my guitar and enjoy life.

With the book tossed aside, I stretched out to lie on the grass. The grass felt cool even though it was hot. This was one of the reasons why I loved the way grass felt in the summer; it didn't seem that it should be possible. I put my hands behind my head, using the blanket as a pillow and looked at the endless stars. The stars shone so brightly away from the big city lights, and I was able to see some of the summer constellations. The night was stunning and I was right, there was a bit of a cooler breeze in the grass lying by the water.

After a while the grass started to get itchy and I opened up my blanket and spread back down over it. I started to let go of my thoughts of the future and focus on the now. I let my eyes close as my thoughts drifted back to this summer, my last couple of months with everyone and… Edward. He was so ridiculously near. I thought of his muscular chest and abs, his long legs and fit arms. Not to mention, his gorgeous green eyes and perfectly sculpted jaw and face and messy bronze-colored hair. My hand came up to my chest as I lightly brushed one of my breasts over my tank. I imagined the way his fingers would feel on my nipples and the way his mouth and tongue would feel in between my thighs. My nipples pebbled through my tank and an icy chill started at the nape of my neck. I felt my heart rate pick up and I knew what I wanted to do.

_Fuck it. They'd be partying for a while._

Sitting up, I pulled one of my tanks off, leaving the thin white lower layer tank on. I reached behind me and pulled off my bra and tossed it next to the closed book. I lay back down and closed my eyes, bringing my knees up and ran my hands under the fabric of the one thin tank that remained. I could feel, almost_ feel_ his hands all over my breasts. The sensation of heat built up in between my legs and traveled up toward my core as I imagined how we'd fit together. I imagined how it would feel to have his lips on mine, the wetness of his tongue on my breasts, his hands on my ass, his fingers inside me massaging my clit, licking me all over. My fantasy continued as I imagined what it would feel like to have his cock in my hands, around my mouth.

I couldn't deny myself from all the feeling and imagining. The wetness pooled inside of me as my body waited in anticipation for the hardness and friction, and for it to no longer be just an elaborate illusion in my head. I bit the corner of my lip and licked my lips. I'd tricked my body into thinking that its wetness would be rewarded. I couldn't waste the feeling, and I couldn't deny myself anymore. It was hot, so damn hot, and I was working my body into a sexual frenzy. I wanted my reward: a nice, long, pulsing orgasm. I desired it—badly. I looked around one last time and hesitated for a moment but all I heard was the sound of deserted silence. Everyone was at least ten minutes away and hours from being done. I would be quick. I pulled off my shorts, and tossed them onto my mini pile of discarded clothing. I needed to be free of the binding obstacles of clothing in my way. I leaned a bit more into the shadows.

Edward had starred in many of my fantasies over the years but there was something exciting about him being so near that prompted my boldness on the first night back. Maybe it was because it was near the lake where he'd looked so at home in. I went back to my original position, flat on my back and explored my body's wet folds with warm fingers. I alternated from pinching and tugging my clit to making a fist and pushing it up against myself, just to feel something harder. My other hand came back up to my mouth where I sucked on my fingers and found its way back under my shirt where I slicked the wetness in between and over my breasts to gripping my breast and pinching a nipple as I imagined it was him who was exploring my body.

"Edward," I mumbled, as I moved my thong further out of the way and slipped one and two fingers inside of me.

"Mmm," I hummed as the fingers slid inside easily and I shifted my hips to try to make them go deeper inside. It wasn't enough, and I didn't have the help of a battery operated sex toy to help me achieve my prize.

"Fuck, come on," I mumbled moving my fingers in and out faster. It would be so much easier if I had something that could give me what I desperately needed. "Edward…. Edward….Edward"

"Bella?"

My eyes shot open. _What? No one could possibly be calling my name right now_.

I grasped for my shorts, pulling them on and pushed down my tank and sat up hurriedly, my heart felt like it was drumming out of my chest. _It was dark enough; I'd even hung back more into the shadows. No one could have seen, right?_ _No one could have heard?_ I had a fucking sick imagination! My second tank and bra remained off; I didn't have time to really react, before I saw that my ears and eyes were not deceiving me and there truly was someone that had called my name.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. _ That was what got me into this mess. _

"Um," I uttered, before patting down my unruly hair. I tried to get my mind wrapped around what I'd possibly gotten myself in to. The figure strolled toward me, taking a shadowed path toward me.

He stepped out into the moonlight with a killer grin and of course, it had to be Edward. In two steps he stood before me in impossibly taunting low slung board shorts and a V-neck white tee-shirt. I looked at him from above.

"Hi," I said shakily. The words came out incredibly breathy and dare I say "sex operator-ish." I crossed my arms over my chest to cover the hardness of my nipples from peeking from under my tank. I had to get my breath together. I turned my head, so I wouldn't have to see the crumbled corner of his tee. I wanted to grab it and pull him down to help send me over the edge.

"Hi," he answered.

Silence. _So we were going to be playing this game…._

"How long have you been standing there?" I blurted out, looking back up at him from my sitting position.

"I came looking for you. Jane said you were back in your room reading. She said you weren't feeling well. I said I would come get you. She said not to bother, but—"

"I." Pause. "Um." Pause. " Yes."

I loved when I was so articulate. It made such a great impression.

I looked in his now moon-lit eyes. Even in the low light they looked incredible. _God. He looked incredible. _

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked.

"I've seen you here before," he said, sitting down next to me in the grass. "In fact, I'm pretty sure this has been your favorite spot since you've worked here."

Were we really making small talk when he had potentially seen me pleasure myself? Could he hear my moans? Did he hear me utter his name a few times? I think he could see the heart-stopping panic come across my face.

"Bella?"

I couldn't think of anything to say; just let my name linger in the air. It was nice, however I was fairly certain I was in shock.

"I won't say a thing," he said, so damn casually, like we were talking about the weather. He kicked off his shoes. For what could have only been a minute, the silence was filled with the waves lightly hitting the edges of the bank and a symphony of crickets chirping.

"I won't say a thing" rang in my head like a cheesy movie. I swear it did.

He'd seen me. I knew it! I was so embarrassed. There was no way I could defend or play around what he'd just seen me do. I'd have to pray he didn't disclose the information to any of the others. We had an easy-going friendship; I had to trust in that.

"Now that I'm down here… How about a midnight swim? I mean, it's not midnight, but you know what I mean. I love this place."

He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

It was so hot, but he couldn't really be serious.

"You want me to come with you?" I paused. "In the water?"

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and it landed next to my pile with my bra and tank. I blushed. Good thing it was dark.

He shook his head. "That's too easy." He doubled over with laughter like someone had told the funniest joke. It took me all of two seconds to realize that I was the sad punch line.

I looked at him and wanted to punch the gorgeous bastard. I couldn't deal with this. He was going to make fun of me, and I would become the laughing stock of the summer. Great. What a perfect last impression. I thought we were friends!

"I'm glad my embarrassment amuses you," I said. I leaned over to grab my shit and get the hell out. I could feel the redness on my face, the desire was fading fast. He was just a fantasy. And I was over it. I needed to go pack the rest of my stuff and get out of town. What was I going to tell my parents on why I had to come home early?

"Hey," he said, leaning down on his knees so he could touch my arm as I reached to lift the blanket up.

"No, I don't even…"

I didn't want to hear him say he was sorry or anything else. I was done.

He rocked back onto his heels and grabbed my hands, pulling me onto my feet. I looked down and could see that my breasts were still see-through in the light tank, this time it was because it was covered in a sweat. My nipples pierced through as though they knew that the actual source of my imagination was standing a few inches next to me. I wanted not only his hands on them, but his lips, and tongue. _But…But… I am totally over him. He's just a jerk! _My body was the betrayer. I wanted to cross my arms but he had his hands on my wrists.

"It was just a joke. I didn't mean anything…"

"Don't try and pretend you aren't going to make fun of me!" I shouted.

"Hey, Hey…" He moved his hands from my wrists to my hands, slipping his fingers tightly around mine. It felt like the move was so intimate. _Why did he have this effect on me? _

"Are you seriously gonna make me explain why I was laughing?"

It was then that I realized what I'd said. Of course everything after I 'd pleasured myself would sound sexual.

_Come. Cum. In the water. Oh. Of course. Heh. That's kind of funny? _

I felt the blush creep up. I'd interpreted his silly play on words joke as something that was all in my head.

"I'm so unbelievably stupid, I don't even—"

"No, you're not. Sometimes I laugh at the stupidest stuff."

I traced my feet in the grass.

"Have you ever skinny-dipped before?" he asked, once he realized that I finally got it.

"Um. No," I laughed. He didn't.

"There's a first time for everything."

"Are you serious?" I looked around, like I was waiting for more people to spring from behind the trees and really scar me for life. I waited for someone to yell "Got ya!" But there was no one else there.

"There's no one here. I promise that I'm alone. I think it'll be fun."

He tilted his head and a smile played on his face. "It's very…freeing."

I stared at him with what must have been a "you've gotta be kidding" expression.

But, there was more.

"Listen, Bella, I'm really attracted to you. I think you're a great girl. I like you," he started then paused. He squeezed my hand.

"What?" I asked. I was stunned at his revelation. I let the words sink in. I'd wanted to hear those words for so long. So fucking long.

He continued, "We've had relationships with others at different times, or, I mean, you had relationships, I just dated. I've heard that you're single now, and so am I." _Ah-ha! So the rumors were false…or so he says. "_ I want to try with you, and not just as friends. I think it's time for us. I, um, think you might feel the same?"

He took a tiny step forward.

"What?" I asked. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Do you want to?" he asked. He looked down at me into my eyes. I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod my head. Finally the word made it out.

"Yes."

Because I _did _want to, even despite wanting him to fuck-off seconds earlier. It was yes for many reasons. It was for him leaving the party to come look for me, for knowing where my favorite spot was, for telling me that he wanted us to be…

He grasped my waist with both of his hands and pushed me forward to meet the hardness in his shorts. He leaned down and stared at me and I could almost see his eyes searching for something in mine. An understanding, maybe. I must have answered with my eyes because he tilted his head and ever so slowly our faces met and the softest kiss was placed upon my lips. He backed off to make sure it was okay, and I made my way back to his mouth to tell him that it was more than okay. I opened my mouth to allow our kisses to grow from a seedling to an opened flower. The pent up sexual energy was obvious and instant. Our kisses went from safe and soft to rushed and jagged and hard. His hands shifted from my waist up under the bottom of my tank top I still wore. I groaned as his hands, which felt slick with sweat, from me, from him, as it slid up and over the soft smoothness of my breasts.

We pulled apart for just a second and I took one step back and one last look around, making sure it was just the two of us. I pushed my shorts down and Edward leaned in and brought the thin layered tank up and over my head.

"You are fucking sexy, Bella." He moved to touch me, but I lifted my eyebrows and moved a step back.

"You have too much clothing on, Edward."

I took another step back, letting him enjoy the view of me with one tiny article of clothing remaining.

"Meet you in the water," I said with a smile. I turned to make a run for the water, but one of his strong arms stopped me. He grabbed me from behind into a loose hug and I could feel his arousal once again through his shorts. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. I put my hand and my hip and turned around and watched him push down his shorts and underwear, and his big, thick cock was sprung.

He winked at me and raised an eyebrow as I looked him over.

"Did you just wink at me?" I said, taking in a good long look at him in all his naked glory.

"Yep, and you still have something on."

He leaned down and kissed me with so much gusto that we nearly lost our balance. I was incredibly turned on, but we seemed a bit too exposed standing naked and kissing under the moonlight.

"I was hoping you'd do the honor," I said when we came up to breathe. His hand lingered over my hip bone and then slid the thong slowly off, feeling my leg on the way down. I shivered with want.

He smiled and casually placed it over his shorts. His playfulness was such an added turn-on.

"Come on!" I said, running into the shallow water ahead of him. This was one of the only parts of the lake where it had an even pacing and didn't suddenly drop off.

The water felt amazing even though it was still a bit warm, so I kept going until the water was up to my chest. I heard Edward's splashing behind me but I didn't turn to look back. He wrapped his arms around my waist before I still had a chance to look back. He moved my hair out of the way and I felt the warmness of his tongue lick my neck from behind and he began sucking softly. I moaned softly as I felt his hard-on again pressing near my ass. My hands automatically came down between my legs as I began rubbing my fingers along the delicate hyper-sensitive folds of skin.

He pulled my shoulders and turned me to face him. He had a hunger in his eyes, as they sparkled in the water-reflected moonlight. How innocent would this be if he looked at me like _that_? Were we really doing this? He kissed me on the mouth, using his tongue to gently ask for access to play with my tongue, and then he went to work with kneading one of my breasts. He moved on from my mouth to licking, sucking, and gently biting first my left breast while gripping and playing with my right nipple. I grabbed the hair at the very back of his head and moaned at the pleasure of his mouth moving so intimately over me. As he worked over my breasts, I grasped his cock and rolled it in my hands, stroked it, and began pumping it from tip to shaft. He was bigger than I'd even imagined. I wished I were still on land so I could get my lips around it and enjoy the taste of it in my mouth. Oh, how I would worship his manhood . But I wouldn't waste the opportunity and enjoyed his sighs of approval.

"Ahh Bella!" he moaned, which made me pant with my own excitement. I was so turned on by him, I couldn't control my thoughts, my feelings, the pent up desire that I'd felt for him for the past four years was about to explode.

I wanted more. It had to happen or I'd probably join the night's sky and burst into a million stars.

"I need…."

A lazy smile played on his lips. He kissed my shoulder, then upwards onto and over my collarbone and neck. I moaned in satisfaction and appreciation that he was treating me with such care.

"I've always wanted to kiss you there," he said. I nearly died at the words, but he spoke again before I could fully appreciate the words as it settled in. "Are you ready? Are you sure?" I answered by looping my arms around his neck and pulling my legs around his waist. His cock grazed my opening and I cried out.

"Oh!" as he answered with an "Ah!"

It wasn't even a question. I was on the pill and his father was a doctor, I knew he was safe. I wanted him inside of me.

"Mmm Hmmm."

I grabbed his cock with one of my hands and pushed the tip inside, letting my body feel the very first hard, thick, tease. It was satisfaction, a relief for him to be in, but I had such an excited urge that needed to be released. He pushed the rest of the way inside as I leaned forward and the foreign feeling of his size inside was quickly replaced with fulfillment. He started a slow rocking motion as our bodies got used to fitting together. The water around us went from serene to swirling with the slapping and sliding sounds of flesh on flesh. His hands, slippery with lake water pushed against my ass so hard that I knew I'd get a bruise. Still, it hurt so good.

I grabbed the sides of his head and hair as he pushed in and out, hitting my pleasure points and quenching the burning ache inside of me for toward my ultimate ecstasy goal. It was a bit tricky to maintain balance but he held me steady.

"Fuck! Edward! Fuck!" I chanted over and over.

"Bella," he growled into my ear, causing goosebumps to appear at my neck. My words excited him. He started picking up the pace until my words were nothing more than random sounds. His big hands roamed my body with purpose, causing my body to feel like it was in overdrive. My hands gripped his chest, his back, and as much as I could of his ass. They were never in one spot for too long as I wanted to feel every portion of him.

"Ahhh," I moaned at the satisfaction of the speed and technique, and the fact that he didn't neglect my lips for too long. It was so much better than I'd ever imagined. I couldn't believe we were doing it, like this. It was so sudden, so spontaneous, and so … incredibly weird to be doing it in a quiet camp lake. But seriously, I could be fucking on the surface of the sun and nothing would slow me down or get me down from my sexual high.

"Yes! God Yes!" I mumbled.

"Tell me. Tell me how it feels, Bella," he said into my ears. I felt a shiver run from the back of my neck down my spine. I grasped the back of his neck, pushing myself as close as possible.

"Great, so fucking…. great," I said in between groans and grunts.

How could "great" be the one word I chose to say? Fuck. There were no words.

"Yeah?" he answered, grabbing one of my breasts before sliding it back into the water to grip my ass even tighter to him.

"You feel amazing inside of me and I'm gonna make you feel even better than that."

He slid back and forth, his cock hitting my clit in strokes that somehow managed to almost make me come undone.

"I've wanted you," he groaned while turning me around so he could have me from behind. "for so fucking long." He tugged my hair with one and held onto my waist with the other. I enjoyed the new deeper feeling position and let a new pleasure wave take over me. He bit lightly over my shoulder and onto my neck as I gasped and moaned and leaned back into him, but then all of a sudden we were shifting again and were facing each other, kissing wildly, hands on each other's faces and hair and then his hands were on my hips and his cock pounding inside of me while I tried to keep up the drumming rhythm.

Each thrust he made got me closer and closer until I was at the edge and I didn't know how near he was to his release. He could tell I was nearing. I tried to fight it, but my head dropped back my eyes closed and he literally caught me as I lost control of my body and cursed out a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush.

"That's it, Bella," he encouraged as he swallowed my what could have been screaming with his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to…" I said when I could speak again and my orgasm had waned. He pushed my long hair out of my face and lingered on the side of my cheek. I felt so bad for not waiting for him to come with me, but I couldn't help myself.

"Sorry? No. Don't be. I wanted to make sure you were satisfied."

"I _am _satisfied. I'm more than that. You were perfect. Thank you," I said.

"Thank you," he said, smirking. "I never could have imagined that this was how tonight was going to end."

"I seem to have left you with a problem though…"

"I can—" I started to say, but then just decided to resolve the problem by bringing both hands around his cock. _Yep. Still felt as good as the first time._ It didn't take much for Edward to let go and I got to watch as he exploded with excitement and curses.

As we made our way back to the lake's edge, he lifted me up and carried me back that last couple of feet to our pile of clothing. We kissed some more, slower this time. Somehow, this didn't make me feel cheap or uncertain about what we'd just done. I sighed into his mouth as I appreciated how he favored my bottom lip and how our lips and tongues stayed so synchronized.

"I think we'll get a chance to practice some more. That is, if you want."

"I want."

And just like that, I was sold. I knew my decision to stay for the summer had been an excellent one. I wouldn't dare complain again of the heat, especially it if it involved hot, sweet, wet, body heat.

I could deal with the heat.

**~*HEAT WAVE*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2 **Thanks so much for reading! And for readers of AtComH, this story was actually the (much tamer) inspiration for what happened in chapter 10. ;) I appreciate any reviews.

With love from Texas Y'all!

Xoxo

_Lo_


End file.
